


Once upon a time.....

by theheartstourniquet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Short, fairytale, oneshot(maybe), severus is a butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheartstourniquet/pseuds/theheartstourniquet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a kingdom far under the earth of a mountain, there lived a boy. He had no name, no parents and nothing to call his own. Until one day the King himself offers the child an opportunity. "There you can make your own happiness" </p>
<p>A small oneshot fairy-tale.  Might make it into a multi-fic, not sure. What do you think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once upon a time.....

Once upon a time.......

......in a kingdom far, far under the earth, where lava bubbled up to make hot glowing rivers and streams and rock embedded with strange jewels that glowed in the constant night, there lived a small child. A child not too special, not too smart but too lonely. Everyday the boy cried for the family he did not have, for the home he knew not and everyday the King watched from his omniscient eyes as the boy cried. And because the King was kind, and because he wanted only happiness for his underground subjects, he wanted to approach the small boy and offer him a home in his grand castle. But his advisor, a nefarious and scheming man knew the parents of the child and because he hated the boy and the man that sired him, and wanted to finally do away with him, he whispered in the Kings ear that night and said.....

"Send the boy to the Aboveground, let him make a life for himself, let him make his own happiness there for,truly, then he will appreciate it all the more."

The King thought deeply about his advisors words and with his agreement sent a summons for the child. The King thought the boy fair with emerald orbs like the jewels that speckled the castles stone. The King gave the boy the choice, he would be given provisions and shown to an ancient tunnel that led to a silver stairway. The stairway would take the boy to the aboveground.

"There you can make your own happiness" The king said, a smile on his aged face.

And because the King was merciful, and his advisor could not persuade him not to, he gave the boy the option that if he did not find his own happiness there, he could come back and live in the palace and want for nothing but not with the certainty that he would be happy in its grand lonesome walls. The advisor sneered at the smile that lit the boys face, smudged with ash and dirt and scowled as his childish voice took the offer and thanked the king.

The boy set out through the tunnel, he waved farewell to the smiling King and his flamboyant bird and praised him for his kindness.

When the boy reached the steps, lit by the glowing crystals, he found they were indeed made of silver, tarnished though it were. When he went up the last step into a dark cave with spires that nearly touched the roof and gems that did not glow, he felt along the gagged walls until he was met with the night sky. It was strange to him, this land, with tall green objects with brown bases, a ground covered in some strange green fuzz. When he looked up he was met with what he thought to be the walls of the land, with jewels that must have been as large as they were far. A strange glowing rock was settled there among them, glowing an iridescent white. The boy wandered the forest all night and marveled as the walls of the land began to change from blue to pink and a swirl of warm bright colors, the likes of which he'd never seen anywhere but on the tapestries in the castle before settling on a bright shade of blue, with it came a bright glowing jewel and he thought it to be the largest, and most certainly the brightest, gem he'd ever seen. After hours of walking down the mountain infested with the strange green and brown objects, and speckled with colorful blooms he'd only heard rumor of, he came upon a home made of the brown centers of the green objects, so strange compared to the homes made of rock and metal in the Underground. 

He knocked on the door and a child who looked older than him by a dimming or so opened the door.

"Can I help you?" the boy said disdainfully. The dark eyed boy watched him carefully, unsure what to think of the small dirtied child. His green eyes glowed with a strange power and his small stature made him want to coddle the boy, an act he would have never even considered doing and would not for the sake of his own decency. 

"I'm a traveler!" The boy grinned widely, the word felt foreign on his tongue, the king informed him before what it meant and he found the idea of it to be grand and exciting. The boy continued, "I am in search of my own happiness, but I grow weary, may I stay here to rest? I promise to be gone once I regain my strength." The taller of the two hummed in thought before a sickly voice behind him spoke up.

"Tom? Who's there?" The voice rasped from far in the dwelling. The boy, Tom as he was now known to be named, turned to the presence and just as quickly faced the child once more.

"A young boy, he says he's a traveler and seeks lodging for the night, mother" He blinked stoically back at the young boy and a rumbling wet cough came from his mother. She then said, "Bring him in, we have room" Tom sighed and stepped aside for the boy. Walking in, the young boy stared at the strange woman laying pale and thin on a bed near a wall, to the right of the hearth. The woman motioned for him to sit and he did so carefully, setting his bag next to his feet. The chair felt lavish, the seat was soft and made of cloth. He'd only had the pleasure of a seat such as this in the palace, and even then it was made of stone instead of the brown centers these people so adored. Fleetingly, he thought they were surely people of wealth and status.

"What is your name child?" The woman said through thin lips that were ashen and just as pale as the rest of her complexion. Tom sat on the bed, eyeing the boy. Dark eyes observed the feathered hair, smudged cheeks and blackened hands. The small boy gazed sadly at her.

"I do not have a name ma'am, there is no home for me and so my King has sent me to find my own" Glimmering eyes swelled with moisture at his kings kindness, he smiled at the thought of him.

The woman's dull garnet orbs dimmed with sadness for the boy, surely the king sent him to die elsewhere with hope in his heart.  
"Then may I name you child?" The woman asked cautiously, her weak heart warmed at his bright smile. He nodded eagerly in acceptance.  
She gave a sound of thought and said "Harry, would that name be satisfactory?" The boy tested the name on his lips, repeating the sound and loving the way it rolled off his tongue.

"I like it, thank you" He said, and carefully he asked "Are you well ma'am?" A strange darkness settled over Tom's features.  
"I am sick, I'm afraid I'm not much longer for this world" She said sadly.

"Sick?" He said in confusion. " What is this sick? Does it end everyone?" Harry looked confusedly at her. The people in the Underground did not get sick, they all absorbed the energy the stones radiated, the stones gave them life, age gave them death.

"Surely you've been sick before?" Tom said, reproachfully. Harry shook his head.

"The people of my kingdom do not get sick" he said.

 

"How? How is this possible? Could they-Could they cure my mother?" Tom asked, he was so scared for his mother, scared that she would leave him on his own. Harry grabbed his bag and pulled out a small dark pouch and opened it. Nestled inside were numerous glowing gemstones that lit his face. He pulled one out and handed it to Tom.

" These fill the walls and homes of the kingdom. They give us our health, we do not know your sickness." Tom looked over the gem, it was a glowing red color and he handed it to his mother, placing it in her thin hand. She grasped it and brought it to her eyes to stare deeply into its depths. She sighed as a feeling of ease flooded her body.

"And this will give me my health, you say?" Harry nodded. She smiled at him and laid the gem on her chest where it glowed and weaved its power into her body. 

"You may rest on the couch, Tom be sure to give him something to eat before bed, I think I will turn in now" Tom nodded and went over to the stove to warm the dinner they'd had earlier.

In the morning Tom woke to his mother cooking at the stove, Harry beside her. Tom smiled for the first time in ages.

From his tower, the King smiled with twinkling eyes at the vision of the boy finding his own happiness. His adviser held a mask of happiness when informed. Inside his mind, where the king could not see, he snarled at the memory of the smiling boy, so much resembling his father, so much resembling his beloved Lilly.

End

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Should i revise it and make it into a multi-chapter fic or leave it be as a small oneshot? Constructive criticism would be appreciated.


End file.
